


Ocotber 30th: Willow Bartowski (Year 5)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Birthdays [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday girls get to stay up and watch horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocotber 30th: Willow Bartowski (Year 5)

4\. October 30th: Willow Bartowski 

He shouldn’t be letting her watch this movie, he knows, but she begged and pleaded, and she’s so cute, and it is her birthday. Willow Eleanor Bartowski is officially five, and the birthday girl wants to stay up and watch Army of Darkness with her dad and her Uncle Morgan, and...

And Chuck can’t resist. 

So he and Morgan and Willow are on the couch, and she’s curled up between them in her little Tangled nightgown, clinging to his shirt and the blanket she’s curled up in, and he can tell she’s expecting the movie to be scary, until it’s...not quite as scary as she thought. 

She giggles. “Boom stick!” 

Morgan grins proudly at Chuck but also shakes his head. “Sarah is going to murder you, dude.” 

“It might just be worth it.”


End file.
